With the generalization of digital cameras, a user can frequently photograph a picture and a video during his/her daily life. A digital camera can photograph a picture and a video and store the photographed picture and the photographed video in a storage device (e.g., a memory) in the form of a file. With the development of technology, the capacity of a storage device embedded in a digital camera may have been increased more and more. Further, since the digital camera stores the picture and the video, the digital camera can store a larger amount of pictures and videos as the capacity of the storage device is increased. A media content (e.g., a picture file and a video file) accumulated in the form of files can be generally classified in order of date on which the media content has been photographed. When a user randomly classifies media contents stored in the electrode device, the user generates a specific folder to separately store the media contents. Here, the user can directly and individually select the media contents and move the selected media contents to the specific folder. When the number of picture files stored in the storage device is several hundreds or more, the user can identify, select, and classify the picture files one by one.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.